Tell Me One Hundred Times
by thelilacfield
Summary: Wouldn't you like to hear someone tell you they love you one hundred times? One hundred couples. One hundred moments. One hundred hearts in love.
1. Reality Check

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter One: Reality Check

Note to self: Next time you decide to embarrass yourself attempting to flirt with a guy, don't make it Harry Potter.

Newsflash to self: He chose her, not you. Wake up and realise that he doesn't like you.

Reality check: Him asking you for two Sickles for the Knight Bus is not flirting. He loves her.

Oh, but I love him. He so sweet and kind and generous and brave and chivalrous, though he does think he can do everything better than everybody else, but he treats me like a normal person and doesn't think I'm a loony. The only thing I'd ask from him is to love me. I wouldn't ask for a wedding ring or for kissing or for a baby or anything, just to know that he loves me. When I look in his eyes I'm sure he returns my feelings. And there was that incident with the long-stemmed roses and Firewhisky.

It all started on Valentine's Day when I received an anonymous bunch of long-stemmed red roses. I was so touched when I recognised Harry's handwriting that I went round to his flat with a bottle of Firewhisky. He drank it all and we kissed. We fell asleep and when we awoke he told me it had been a mistake and he loved her and not me. Never me.

I know that we can never be together. Yet I still cry for him at night and my heart still aches when I see them together. I need to take a reality check, I know. But I can't help hoping that one day he will present me with ring set with an emerald and engraved with L.L. + H.J.P. Some day, I will make him marry me. This is my solemn promise.

**Did you like it? This chapter was Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood. I'm using the prompts from MioneWazlib's 30 Words Or Less challenge. If you have any couple suggestions I'd be pleased to hear them. Thanks.**


	2. Absolutely Alone

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Two: Absolutely Alone

He's gone. Fred is gone. And he has left me alone.

No one understands. George comforts me and kisses me but I can't help pretending he is Fred and each time I am disappointed when I open my eyes. Fred was the one I loved. I remember everything about him. I could tell the difference between them at a glance. Fred was an eighth of an inch taller and had less freckles. Fred was the one I was drawn to. And in a completely dark room if both of them kissed me I know I would be able to tell which was which.

I am alone in the world. No one is grieving like I am. No one else has had their heart brutally ripped out by losing him. I loved him. I only long to join him. I might end my sorry, tear-strewn life. It would hurt so many people, but not me. No longer would I have to feel the pain of losing the man I love. It hurts too much to go one. Without Fred, I am absolutely alone.

Everyday I expected him to walk through the door, tall and freckly and handsome like he'd always been. I'd expected him to joke about it, to wrap his arms around me and to never let go. To be kind and funny and play his stupid pranks. I expected him to be there for me. I'd expected to marry him, to have a family with him, to enjoy life with him. Now I never will. He's gone.

**This was Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnston. Thanks to Stephanie O for being my first reviewer and suggesting this couple.**


	3. Prince Charming

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Three: Prince Charming

"And then the handsome prince kissed the beautiful princess and she awoke," I read to the blonde little girl curled up at my feet. "They were married and lived happily ever after."

"Mummy, do fairytales really come true?" my daughter asked as I put the book back on the shelf. "Will I get put to sleep for a hundred years and be kissed by a handsome prince?"

"You just might find your handsome prince one day, sweetie," I said. "But now it's time for bed." I picked her up and carried her slowly up the stairs. She nestled her head into my shoulder and started sucking her thumb, her eyelids drooping.

"Night, Mummy," she whispered as I tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night," I whispered, backing slowly out of the dark room and shutting the door, wincing as it creaked. I turned around and found myself face to face with my handsome prince.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Tiring," he replied shortly.

"Come on, let's go to bed," I said, taking his hand and leading him into our bedroom.

"What would I do without you?" he asked. "By the way, you left a pair of shoes at my office again." He took a pair of dazzlingly white trainers from his pockets and slid one onto my foot. "It fits perfectly, Cinderella." He grinned up at me.

"I've married my Prince Charming," I whispered. "And we're living happily ever after."

**This chapter was Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour. Thanks to Stephanie O for suggesting.**


	4. Virgin

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Four: Virgin

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I think it's time we had a talk," Mum said. I automatically thought _Uh oh._ When Mum uses my full name, I'm either in serious trouble or she's trying to have _the _talk with me.

"Mum, we had this talk five years ago," I said, already backing away, towards the door. "Bird and bees, be careful, trust the guy first and all that jazz. I don't need that particular talk again."

"Five years ago you didn't have a boyfriend and it was illegal for you to do that with a boy anyway," Mum said. "But now you have a boyfriend in that charming young Colin and you are old enough for it legally."

"Mum, before you start, can I just say one thing?" I asked.

"Oh, Merlin, you're not pregnant, are you?" she asked, looking horror-stricken.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "I'm a virgin, okay?"

"Well, that's good, dear," Mum said. "But you will use protection when it happens, won't you."

"Yes, yes, I promise, can I go now?" I asked, my hand already on the door handle.

"Of course, dear," Mum said, smiling. I was out the door in less than a second. I never want to have that conversation with either of my parents again.

**This chapter was Ginny Weasley/Colin Creevey, though it didn't actually feature any love action. I hope you enjoyed it just the same!**


	5. Good Question

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Five: Good Question

I saw it in his eyes. He didn't really love me. I remember during our first kiss he had his eyes open and since then I've known he's only with me to satisfy his parents wish for grandchildren. I knew that secretly he's madly in love with someone else. But I love him.

"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" Draco asked, down on one knee and holding up an exquisite ring, silver set with a square-cut diamond.

"Draco, I don't know," I whispered, not sure what to make of what I knew was a loveless relationship becoming a loveless marriage.

"I'll give you time to think about it," he said. "And I want you to think very carefully about your answer."

I didn't know what to do. Draco had made my life so wonderful and yet I knew he didn't love me. I'd pieced together passionate love letters in the bin and I'd found photos hidden in his drawers. I knew who he loved and why he was so ashamed about it. But I loved him and, though I knew he didn't, I wanted to marry him for than anything. As he turned to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"I do," I whispered. He slid the ring onto my finger with a weak attempt at a smile and kissed me. When I opened my eyes momentarily, I saw that his eyes were open and full of anguish.

Two years later, I was waiting in the foyer of the church for my father when Draco came rushing out of the wedding hall, looking panicked.

"I can't do this," he said. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I'm in love with someone else."

"I know," I said. "I must ask you this. Draco, were you with me for any other reason except giving your parents the grandchildren they want?"

"That's a good question," he said. "The answer's no. I'm so sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to fuck you up like this." He ran out of the door and down the church steps, talking my dreams of becoming his wife and the mother of his children with him.

I pushed open the doors to the wedding hall. The chattering congregation became silent as they looked at my tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry, but the wedding's cancelled," I sobbed. "Please enjoy the reception anyway."

**This chapter was Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy. Only five chapters in and already I seem to be a sucker for putting Luna in an unrequited love situation.**


	6. Can You Hear Me?

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Six: Can You Hear Me?

For Ron it was the moment their relationship started to fall apart. Never mind him rejecting her in his love potion addled state, never mind the word being that he had kissed Hermione, the occasion when they'd taken a broom ride together had been the moment it was set in stone that their relationship would end.

It was a freezing early morning in the middle of winter but Lavender had decided it would be romantic to take a broom ride together. Ron had grudgingly got out of bed and walked groggily down to the Quidditch stadium with his broom. He'd found Lavender there wearing tight jeans and a lavender-coloured down jacket. He'd helped her onto his broom and climbed on in front of her, feeling a little protective as she wrapped her arm around him. He pushed off the ground and they were steadily rising, forty, fifty, sixty feet into the air.

"This is incredible," Lavender shouted. "Can we go down a little?" Feeling a little mischievous, Ron plunged straight down. He heard Lavender's screaming and suddenly realised that she was no longer clinging to him. Looking around, he saw her plunging downwards, her arms and legs waving frantically, her mouth a perfect **O** as she screamed.

"I'm coming, Lavender!" he shouted. He dived, urging the broom to go faster, but he couldn't compete with the weight of a falling human body. At the last second he remembered his wand and yelled a Cushioning Charm just before Lavender hit the ground. He dived down and when he was close enough to the ground leapt off his broom and landed running. He sped to Lavender. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Please, Lavender, wake up," he pleaded, shaking her. "I'm sorry I let you fall, please don't die, I love you." Lavender opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Why, what a pretty speech, Won-Won," she giggled. "I must remember to pretend to faint more often." She tried to kiss Ron's lips but he dropped her.

"Merlin, you're such a bitch," he said and stalked off in disgust.

**This chapter was Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown. Thanks to Stephanie O for suggesting this couple!**


	7. I'm Telling

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Seven: I'm Telling

It was one of my favourite places to be, my godfather's wife's parents' house. One of my favourite things to do was to play with my godfather's wife's brother's daughter, Victoire, though I called her Vicky.

"Teddy, will you do the thwing with me?" she asked, her blue eyes big and pleading. I nodded and held her hand while we slid over the muddy ground to the swing by the pond.

"Me first, me first!" she shouted, climbing onto the swing. "Push me, pwease!" I reached up to the swing and gave it a little push. Vicky laughed as the swing moved back and forth with me pushing.

Maybe I was a little too enthusiastic with my pushing. All I know is I pushed as hard as I could and Vicky slid off the swing, slipped down a muddy slope on her bottom and landed in the pond, disturbing some ducks that flew of quacking in an annoyed way.

I held onto the big tree the swing was attached to and pulled Vicky out, making faces at the squelching noises as different bits of her body came out of the mud. Her blond hair, her pale skin, her pretty pale pink dress, everything was covered in mud. She looked down at herself and started crying.

"I'm telling!" she wailed, turning around and running back to the house, screaming, "Mummy! Bad Teddy!" I smiled to myself and hopped onto the swing. My turn now.

**This chapter was Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley. In case you're wondering, they are little kids.**


	8. Out Of Control

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Eight: Out Of Control

It was one crazy party going on in the grounds of Hogwarts that fateful night on the fourteenth of June. Even a few Slytherins had chosen to grace the party with their presence. Malfoy had been among them and he'd long since vanished into the bushes with a crowd of admiring girls. Ron and Lavender were dancing and snogging in the moonlight, Hermione was snogging McLaggen and I was stuck on the edges, watching Harry dancing with Luna.

I suppose we shouldn't have been surprised when McGonagall stormed out and turned off our music.

"This party is out of control!" she yelled, her face an ugly brick red. "It is late! People are trying to sleep! I order you to stop!" McLaggen pulled away from Hermione and stood up, swaying wildly, horribly drunk.

"Waitress, get us another drink," he said, waving a bottle of Firewhisky.

"How dare you!" McGonagall shouted. "I am your deputy headmistress!"

"Fuck off," said Malfoy, appearing suddenly out of the darkness wearing a lot of lipstick and clutching Pansy Parkinson's hand. McGonagall stormed off, looking absolutely furious. I had the feeling we were all going to get detention when this party ended.

Meanwhile, I decided to enjoy myself. Raising the bottle of Firewhisky to my lips, I turned my attention back to Hermione and McLaggen. They made an interesting couple. As far as I'd seen, they'd been snogging and dancing by turns since about ten o'clock and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Out of control was definitely the phrase for them.

**This was Cormac McLaggen/Hermione Granger through the eyes of Ginny.**


	9. I Love You

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Nine: I Love You

"I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy," Rose said. "I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin. My parents were heroes, yours were villains. Our parents hate each other. We are too different, Scorpius."

"Is it not enough that I would take a killing curse for you?" Scorpius asked. "I would fight a thousand Death Eaters for you. I would do anything for you, Rose."

"Give me one concrete reason we should start dating," Rose said, folding her arms.

"Because I love you," he said. Rose looked taken aback.

"Oh," she said. "Well, then I guess we can start dating."

On Valentine's Day of that same year, exactly twenty-two owls landed in front of Rose as she was eating her toast. Amused and mystified, she started opening the letters and found that each one said exactly the same. Every single one said: _I love you_. Each was written in emerald green ink and signed with a small drawing of a snake.

Rose waved at Scorpius, sitting with his Slytherin friends and blew him a kiss. He waved back and mouthed that he'd see her later. Rose smiled to herself. She was going to get her Valentine's kiss later, she was sure of it.

**This chapter was Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley**


	10. Willingness

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Ten: Willingness

"Vould you kiss me?" Viktor asked.

"I would be willing," I replied.

"Vould you date me?"

"I would be willing." He kissed me and asked me to his girlfriend. As our relationship progressed he would ask me things such as:

"Vould you French kiss me?" or "Vould you go out in public vith me?". I would always respond with:

"I'd be willing." Willingness was the one thing I contributed to our relationship. Sometimes when he talked to me I'd simply tune him out and say my line when there was a pause. The fatal moment was the day he asked me a serious question.

"Vould you break up with me?" I'd been tuning him out as usual and upon hearing the silence assumed it was my turn to speak.

"I'd be willing."

"Vot?" Viktor exclaimed. "Vot did you say?"

"I'd be willing," I replied, confused as to why my usual line was having this effect.

"We are no longer dating," he said and stormed off.

**This chapter was Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger. Thanks to Stephanie O for the suggestion.**


	11. Drunk

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Eleven: Drunk

She heard his footsteps close behind her, fast and heavy. She ran away, tears in her eyes. She didn't want to face him; she couldn't face him, not after what had happened.

"Hermione, wait, we need to talk!" he yelled, attracting the attention of many students walking along the corridor.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, whirling around to face him. "You took advantage of me!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" he yelled. "You wanted it just as much as me."

"I bloody hate you!" she screamed. "I love Ron, not you!"

"Hermione, you can't deny that there is chemistry between us!" Malfoy shouted, grabbing hold of Hermione's arms.

"There's nothing more to say," Hermione said quietly, pulling away. "You got me drunk on Firewhisky. Keep away from me in future, Malfoy."

**This chapter was Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.**


	12. Disaster

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twelve: Disaster

All she saw was flames. Flames and smoke. It was all around her, in her eyes and mouth. She was choking. She fell onto her hands and knees, coughing violently, her eyes watering so much she was blind. Then hands were around her, lifting her up. She felt the jolting sensation of her saviour running and they burst into bright light. She took great gulps of the clean air. She looked into the pale grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. He coughed and shook strands of soot-coated hair out of his face.

"What a disaster!" he exclaimed. "I meant to cook you a romantic dinner and all I did was start a fire and nearly kill you!"

"I'm fine," Lily said, dusting herself off. "I love you anyway."

"Me too," Scorpius said and kissed her as the distant wail of fire engines echoed across the town.

**This was Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter**


	13. Turned Off

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirteen: Turned Off

His sleek blonde head was on my knees and he was staring up at me with those grey eyes of his while I stroked his crowning glory. It was bliss apart from the annoying drivel coming out of my boyfriend's mouth.

"No one understand the pressure I'm under," he whined. "My family forced me into this. He chose me for this and I have to do it or he'll kill me. I'm just so nervous. My plans don't seem to work at all. Ever. I'm so fed up and depressed." Enough was enough. I shoved his head off of me which unfortunately made him tumble off the sofa.

"Draco, that's really enough!" I told him. "You have no idea how much your whining turns me off right now." Getting up I stalked away, leaving him to regain his pride and try to follow me and apologise. Don't guys understand that the first thing all women hate is whining?

**This chapter was Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson**


	14. Past, Present And Future

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Fourteen: Past, Present and Future

The past was painful. So many sad memories. The day he was expelled, the day his father died, the day his mother left, the day she shot him down, the day Sirius died, the day Dumbledore died, the day he'd thought Harry was dead.

His present was painful too. Burials, cremations, repairing the damage, covering up their tracks. The Dark Lord's defeat hadn't spelt the end of misery for the Wizarding World. The heartbreak in people's eyes when they were informed of their relatives deaths nearly killed him. Telling Christopher Creevey that both of his sons were dead or Andromeda Tonks that her daughter and son-in-law had gone down fighting had been his worst experiences.

Death Eaters were flowing into Azkaban but it didn't do much to cheer up the people scarred by the battle. The initial delight and celebrations of his death had been replaced by sadness and a state of mourning. Harry was quite possibly the saddest of any of them. He felt sorry for the saviour of their world. His last father figure had just been killed. He'd lost so much in order to gain so much.

And then she was there, speaking quietly to those in mourning and bringing with her more students to help mend their castle. The moment he met her eyes, he knew that his future didn't have to be filled with pain too. It could be a future of happiness, of peace and of love…

**This chapter was Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime. Thanks to Stephanie O for suggesting!**


	15. Dysfunctional

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Fifteen: Dysfunctional

From the start we weren't meant to be together. I was supposed to marry another Gryffindor and he another Slytherin. But we had defied the paths laid for us and married.

It was dysfunctional. We'd row and make up nearly every day. He had affairs, it was true. He didn't often tell me he loved me. He wouldn't allow me to have his children. We didn't often visit my parents and never visited his. But I loved him.

I loved him. That was worth all the pain and all the sadness. All the times he shouted at me and a little bit of my soul crumbled. Love is the most important thing in the world. I loved him and, really, that was all that mattered.

**This chapter was Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley**


	16. Men

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Sixteen: Men

"So Kyle was going to take me to Hogsmeade for our fifth anniversary," Gillian chirped. "I was all dressed up and ready to go but he was late. So I went up to his dormitory and I found him still in his pyjamas building a house of cards!" The other girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Men!" Fiona giggled. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"What do you say, Andi?" Joanna asked, bringing Andromeda out of her daydream.

"A man needs a woman like a fish needs a bicycle," she responded. All her fellow Slytherins gasped.

"Women need to marry and have children to survive," Fiona said. "It's a woman's life!"

"No it isn't," Andromeda said slowly. "We can stand on our own two feet and be independent from men." She slammed her thick textbook shut. "I'm going to the library."

In the library she found Ted Tonks, that incessantly cheery Hufflepuff. Everyone liked Ted, especially the girls. Each one of his girlfriends had been fought by legions of jealous girls. Andromeda had no desire to take on that role, no matter how many times one of her friends told her that Ted thought she was pretty.

"Good morning, Miss Black," he said courteously. Andromeda noted the new gentlemanly manner. "How are you on this fine day?"

"What are you up to, Tonks?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing," he said innocently, widening his blue eyes. "I'm simply being courteous to a fellow Hogwarts student."

"You are definitely up to something," she said, taking a seat beside him. "What terrible jokes do you have for me today?"

"Try this one," he said. "What do termites eat for breakfast? Oakmeal!" Andromeda groaned. She saw Ted's gaze drifting down to her lips.

"If you're so desperate to kiss me, just go for it," she said exasperatedly. So he did.

**This chapter was fluff-tastic Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black. Before reviewers come at me with pitchforks and torches complaining about the opinion the girls have of their future, remember this was the 1960s when women were inferior.**


	17. Behind My Back

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Seventeen: Behind My Back

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to visit Madam Puddifoots next Hogsmeade weekend," Dean said, entwining their fingers together. Ginny smiled sunnily at him.

"Of course," she said sweetly, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. She looked up and down the corridor and saw her brother walking away from them, only his back visible.

"Behind his back," she whispered, pointing at Ron. "Literally." Dean grinned at her and pulled her into a niche behind the nearest statue.

Kissing Dean, Ginny wondered if this really was love. Behind his back, maybe she had a crush on Harry, but surely he didn't reciprocate those feelings. Dean was sweet, her mother approved and he loved her. Surely that was all she could ask for.

Many years later, golden-brown hands caressed pale scented flesh and kissed a smiling mouth as they stood at the altar. Ginny looked out at their friends and family and saw only one face. Harry Potter was still the one she loved.

**This chapter was Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley. I'd also like to take this oppurtunity to thank Stephanie O and icedpandacakes for being constant and encouraging reviewers!**


	18. Study Sessions

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Eighteen: Study Sessions

"And there are two varieties of Gillyweed, freshwater and saltwater," he continues, turning the page carefully and pointing to the picture. "You can test me on Care of Magical Creatures now."

"Right," I say, pulling myself out of my daydream of what I might do if I wasn't so shy. "How do you tell the difference between a Knarl and a hedgehog?"

"Offer them milk," he says instantly. "Hannah, why did you offer to tutor me?"

"I like you," I say. Only when I've said do I realise what just came out of my mouth and blush. "And I want to help you so you can get the job you want," I add hastily.

"You like me?" he asks, his face full of hope and incredulity, as if he doesn't think a girl would ever like him.

"Of course," I say. "You remind me of a teddy bear." He doesn't even look hurt by this analogy. He leans across the table and gently brushes my lips with his. He pulls back a second later.

"Sorry," he mumbles, looking at his feet. I lay a hand on his arm.

"It's fine," I say. "I don't mind." I attempt a romantic kiss, but I find myself too short to reach far enough. We exchange awkward smiles and he gently kisses my forehead as if I am a young child.

"You're sweet, Hannah," he whispers. He kisses me again and this time it's long and gentle. It's warm and cosy and romantic and loving and reminds me of nights in front of the fire with a bar of chocolate and romantic tunes and films. When the kiss ends we are both gasping for air like we've just swum to the bottom of the lake and back up without the aid of Gillyweed.

"We came to the library for something, but I can't quite remember," he says. I take his hand and draw him between the very back shelves that no on ever investigates.

"Snogging," I whisper.

**More fluff for the run-up to Valentines Day! This was Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott**


	19. Cut It Out

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Nineteen: Cut It Out

"I love these magazines," Roxanne says, flicking through her copy of _Teen Witch_. I smile faintly and continue to daydream of my own magazine hottie.

"Did somebody say Fred Weasley?" Fred asks, being silly as usual. My heart speeds up as he enters my line of vision. "Hi, Jenny," he says, sending me one of his irresistible smiles and a glance with those incredible dark brown eyes.

"Hi," I say. Damn, that was breathy. He's shooting me a confused glance now and Roxanne is too distracted gazing at the photo of some hot celebrity to comment.

I gaze openly at Fred. I don't even care if he notices, all I want to do is stare. I want to run my hands through that messy red hair and gaze into those dark brown eyes. I want to draw gasps from that sexy mouth of his, I want to hold tight to those gorgeous Beater's arms. I want to snog him until I'm dizzy and struggling for breath.

"I want to keep this picture of Scorpius' dad under my pillow," Roxanne says, dragging me out of my daydream.

"Cut it out," Fred says, throwing her a pair of scissors that he conjures out of thin air. I sigh as he shows off his muscly arms and killer aim. If only he'd chase me like he chases those Bludgers out on the Quidditch pitch. If only I could cut out a picture of him and keep it with me always. If only I could hear him say just once how much he loves and adores me.

"What're you daydreaming about now, Jen?" he asks, grinning. I stare at his mouth rather than him and my brain is going slightly fuzzy.

"You," I whisper. Roxanne clears her throat loudly and I realise that I just thought out loud. I blush a deeper red that I'd thought humanly possible. To my surprise, Fred blushes too. The three of us remain in awkward, uncomfortable silence until Roxanne claps her hands, making me jump.

"Well, good luck with your cutting out," she says. She gets up, still clutching the picture of Draco Malfoy tightly to her chest, and leaves.

"Fancy a snog then, Jen?" Fred asks jokingly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes," I say breathily.

**Yet more fluff! Next chapter will be unrequited love and angsty-ness, I promise! This chapter was Fred Weasley II/Jenny Longbottom**


	20. Dreamt

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty: Dreamt

He used to dream of her. She was the only flower whose smell was heavenly to him, she was the flower whose silken petals had enchanted him and she was the flower he so longed to pick. He'd been shy around her and dreamt of her each night and each time he would wake up with her name on his lips.

He smiled and wished her well when she'd become James' girlfriend. He'd stood behind them and plastered a fake smile onto his face at their wedding. What else could he do? He couldn't take away from James the girl he loved, nor could he have her cheat on James. He only hoped that she understood.

The thought of her kept him human when he became a beast. A man's heart that beat with love overpowered the animalistic instincts better than any potion. He never harmed a single being as long as the thought of her filled his mind and body. He felt human even when he saw fur emerging from his skin and felt the unbearable pain of the transformation.

When their son was born he was happy to see the looks of his best friend combined with the eyes of the woman he loved. The baby was adorable, pulling at his mother's hair while she gazed tearfully at her child. He ached to put his arms around her and wipe away the tears.

Then he found out they were dead. The traitor friend had killed them. He transformed that night in the middle of nowhere. No one saw the lone grey wolf that ran relentlessly through the fields, the wolf that sat still as curtains of rain fell on his fur, the wolf who gazed with large sad eyes as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. No one heard the wolf howl with a single name in mind, body and heart. _Lily…_

**So what did you think? I promised angst this chapter and as it's raining and thundering here it wasn't too hard to picture this scene. It was Remus Lupin/Lily Evans**


	21. Memories

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-One: Memories

Tears fall from her eyes as she clings to the only picture she owns of him. He is smiling at the photographer, waving. It is a Muggle photo, his beautiful smile frozen forever on faded, crumpled paper. She caresses his faded cheek with the tip of one finger. He is gone forever and all that remains of him are faded pictures and fading memories.

She remembers clinging to his father at the funeral, not caring about appearances. She remembers kneeling by his grave late into the night, whispering words she never said and wetting the soil with her tears until her father wrapped her in his coat and carried her to the hotel as if she was a child. Even when she returned to her permanent residence she was lost without him. It was not home. Home was only where he was and with him gone home is gone too.

This picture is crumpled and stained with tears. She doesn't know how many days it has been since she lost him. Time has lost all meaning, colours have gone from her world and all feeling is lost. Only numbness, no taste, no smell and no happiness. Without him, her world is gone. Without him, she is falling. Without him, all sweetness is gone to bitter, all happiness is gone to sorrow and all love has gone to hate.

No one understands how she feels. They don't know what it feels to lose someone before you can tell them just how you feel. No one knows what it feels to daydream of a cheerful young boy with golden curls. No one know what it feels to dream of a wedding of a young and golden-haired couple. She has nothing of his but this single picture and her own memories. She will cling to both.

**This chapter was another angsty one, Colin Creevey/Gabrielle Delacour. I wanted to right something for someone who died in the battle and I chose Colin, who I'd always pictured with Gabrielle.**


	22. Finish This

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Two: Finish This

"Tonight we will finish this," he hisses, his voice low and dangerous. "Tonight we will kill Harry Potter." His followers nod agreeably and one leans forward eagerly, pressing against the table as if hoping it will somehow open and let her walk through to reach her lord.

She has wild dark hair beneath her hood, heavy-lidded, sultry eyes and well-defined scarlet lips behind her mask and a heaving chest underneath her flowing robes. He casts her a disdainful glance. He knows that she is in love with him. She has been in love with him since she first witnessed him murdering someone. She is the most faithful, the most loyal of all his followers.

"I will finish off a thousand of our opponents and bring you Harry Potter, my lord," she gasps. "I promise I will." He nods briefly. Perhaps, if she is good, he will allow her affections for a single night. He does not love her; he does not love her at all. But if allowing her to love him will make her obedience even greater he is willing to allow it.

As he moves like smoke through the hallways of Hogwarts he sees her body. She is lying spread-eagled in the hall, her face angry and determined even in death. He takes her wand from her hand and snaps it in two. He kneels over her, looking down at the face of his most faithful servant. He rewards her for her service by kissing the ice-cold, stiffening lips. Smiling satanically to himself, he lifts her body with a charm and moves her over to the air beyond the window. He lets her fall. No one will ever know where her body is or what happened to her. No one will ever know that Bellatrix Lestrange was in love with Lord Voldemort.

**This chapter was Lord Voldemort/Bellatric Lestrange. Somehow I can't imagine them ever really being 'in love' but I can picture him 'rewarding' her for devotion.**


	23. Light

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Three: Light

A thin shaft of moonlight is beaming through the window as I open the door as quietly as I can to avoid waking the faintly snoring men I share the dormitory with. It's been an amazing night. It's very late in the night - or very early in the morning, depending on how you look at it - and I, Neville Longbottom, have only just returned from the Yule Ball.

I remember them laughing at me when I was practising the waltz around the dormitory. They laughed and yet they were all back here hours ago. I've been dancing with Ginny since eight and I've just bid her goodbye at the bottom of the winding staircase to the dorms.

I think she only accepted because she wouldn't be able to go otherwise, but I'm glad she accepted the request from me, of all people. She looked so pretty in her dress and she was so sweet, not even minding when I trod on her toes. We danced through the hall and through the rose bushes as the glowing faeries fluttered around us. When the night ended she held my hand all the way back to the common room and kisses my cheek.

Maybe she doesn't love me. Maybe it's Harry she's destined for. But she is a lovely girl and if I could I would have her.

**This was Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley. I love Neville, he would've been my second choice for Ginny. Hope you enoyed!**


	24. Dark

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Four: Dark

The night is black as ink even though it is the height of summer. The professors are panicking. Harry and Cedric haven't returned from the maze. Fleur was extracted by the teachers about an hour ago and not long after that they found Krum unconscious and carried him out. They're both with Madam Pomfrey right now.

Suddenly there's a blinding flash of light. Two people have appeared on the grass. I stand up, looking down. I see Harry clinging to the cup and Cedric lying on the grass. For a moment I'm overwhelmed with happiness when I realise that both of them are safe, that Hogwarts has won. Slowly I realise that I can hear strangled sobbing from one of the two men, that Cedric isn't moving and that Dumbledore is swooping down on the area and Professor McGonagall is erecting stands around the three of them, obscuring our view.

"What's happening, what's happening?" people murmur. People are wondering if they can celebrate a win from the home side. People are wondering exactly why it took them so long to get out the maze. People are wondering. Cedric's parents and Harry's closest friends are on their feet, ready to bolt to them as soon as they can.

"Cedric Diggory is dead," McGonagall says. Whether she meant for us to hear or not is unknown, but the stadium erupts. People are looking shocked, bursting into tears, supporting each other and sinking slowly back into their seats. Cedric's parents are pushing past the crowds towards the obscured area. I hesitate for a moment and follow them.

Cedric is handsome even in death. His face is frightened and I long to make him smile, but I can't. He'll never smile again, never look at me with love in his eyes again. I've lost him. The sky is dark.

**This chapter was Cedric Diggory/Cho Chang. I apologise for the constant updates, but I've been in a writing mood.**


	25. Rule Breaking

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Five: Rule Breaking

"It's late," he said, getting up and stretching his legs. "We should go back before Filch catches us."

"No, we'll stay a little longer," she says. "I don't care if we get detention."

"Did my ears deceive me?" he asked, grinning. "Is Hermione Granger breaking the rules?" She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh, shut up," she said, smiling at him.

"I have no objections to you rule breaking," he said, sitting down beside her again. "But we'll definitely get detention if Filch catches us out after curfew and snogging."

"I don't care," she said again. "I only want to be with you." He smiled and put an arm around her.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly.

"I love you too, you ginger idiot," she whispered, smiling at him. He kissed her until nothing seemed to exist in the world apart from the two of them and their kiss.

"What do we have here? Little brats out after curfew?" Filch asked. Hermione pulled away from Ron, but Filch was already descending on them like some malevolent bat, satisfaction at having caught someone written all over his face. "Your detention will be served every night this week in the library. Now, go back to your separate dormitories."

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower hand-in-hand, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. At the bottom of the stairs to the dormitory she kissed him impulsively.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, smiling.

**This chapter was Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger. Thanks to Stephanie O for suggesting. I'm a quarter of the way there, readers! And yes, love that line from Star Wars, I do.**


	26. Holding Hands

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Six: Holding Hands

I find myself staring at _him_ again. This cannot be fucking happening. I cannot be falling in love with Ron bloody Weasley. He's a Gryffindor, a blood-traitor, a friend to Harry Potter…and infinitely more attractive than any boy my parents will like.

Fucking hell, why can't I stop staring at him? I haven't worked in Potions for about five lessons, just stared at him while Millicent does all the work. He isn't even that good-looking if you don't like freckles and light blue eyes and red hair…but I do like it. I like him.

Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, I really am falling in love with him. I'm falling in love with Ronald Weasley. His hand is just lounging on the table behind him while him and precious Potty laugh over something. Somehow, I find my hand creeping across the table to take his.

"What are you doing?" he yelps, jumping away. "Get away from me, you snotty little Slytherin." Potty laughs at this remark and they both turn back to the cauldron.

I lower my hand to my side, looking miserably into the pale orange depths of the cauldron. I feel water on my face and find I'm crying. Why am I crying? I'm Pansy Parkinson, I don't cry. Especially not over Ron Weasley. But now I am. I'm crying. All I wanted to do was hold his hand…

**This chapter was Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson. I apologise for the harsh language, but it's how I imagine Pansy being. Thanks for reading, as always.**


	27. Fearful

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fearful

It's true, she is scared. Scared of what will happen when she no longer has school. When she isn't with her friends all the time, when she has to rely on herself to survive.

"Luna, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Anthony asks, rubbing his eyes as he takes the seat beside her. He is wearing his blue pyjamas and a white dressing gown. She shivers and draws closer to him. The flickering flames of the fire are long gone and she is only wearing an old faded blue T-shirt that reaches her knees and a pair of shorts.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispers. "The Wrackspurts just keep slipping into my brain."

"I won't even ask," he says, smiling. "So, tomorrow we're leaving this place."

"I'm scared," she murmurs. He puts an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Don't be," he whispers. He brushes his lips lightly against hers. He pulls back a second later. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't be," she whispers, echoing him. He smiles and brushes back a strand of pale blonde hair.

"What are the names of those love spirits you told me about?" he asks.

"Amoures," she replies. "Why?"

"Because I believe they're out tonight," he whispers, with a grin on his face. He kisses her again, running his hands through her hair.

"I'm not scared anymore," she whispers. "Amoures have a power far above Wrackspurts." He shakes his head at the dottiness of this girl and kisses her forehead.

"I hope your brain will go fuzzy when you're kissing me," he whispers.

"But I just explained that Amoures are more powerful than Wrackspurts," she says, looking confused. He laughs and kisses her again. She is unlike any other girl. That's why he loves her.

**This chapter was Anthony Goldstein/Luna Lovegood. Fluffy, I know, but it's nearly Valentine's Day!**


	28. Honour

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Honour

He is Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at thirteen. It's a great honour for one so young. He should be happy. But something is missing from his life. He has good grades, Quidditch skills, the friendship of many, the admiration of more and the teachers like him. But he has no one to love.

Perhaps thirteen is young to be thinking about marriage, settling down in a cottage somewhere with a pretty young woman and a couple of cats, but he thinks about it. He's part of a large but tightly-knit family. They all love each other and there's barely a dull moment with them pouring in and out of each other's houses. But he sees his older brothers and cousins with their girlfriends and he wants the same as them.

There are plenty of pretty girls around for him to choose from. But he doesn't want to do that. He wants a girl to love him back like he loves her. And the girl he has chosen to love is Maybelle Greengrass, a brunette beauty with soft amber eyes. She is a Hufflepuff, sweet and innocent. She is the same year as him.

"Maybelle, if you were a flower, I'd pick you," he says to her one morning. She giggles sweetly and hugs him. He takes this opportunity to kiss her in his muddy Quidditch robes in the middle of the corridor with hundreds of people pushing past her.

He sees a future ahead. A future where every time he puts on his Quidditch robes he'll smile at his wife and remember their first kiss.

**This chapter was some more Valentine's fluff, dear readers. The pairing was Oliver Wood/Maybelle Greengrass. Maybelle is one of my many OCs. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Transportation

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Transportation

"Your chariot awaits, my lady," he said, sweeping a deep bow to her. She giggled and allowed him to help her up the delicate stairs of a silver chariot.

"You are looking most fetching this evening, my liege," she said, admiring his outfit. The black silk shirt contrasted with his skin and hair and the tightest of black leather trousers showed off his marvellous legs.

"You are the prettiest maiden for miles around," he replied. She giggled as his eyes slid up from the trailing hem of her black dress, following the intricate pattern of the silver embroidery, staring at the wonders the corseted top had done for her figure and finally resting on the dark plait coiled at the nape of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered as the chariot began to move along the road. His answer was a kiss that began soft and sweet and became fiery passion.

"I love you too, my sweet wife," he said. His fingers trailed down her neck and around to her back, where he began undoing the pearl buttons. The chariot stopped and drew into a dark alleyway to allow the couple the privacy they needed.

That was the night Scorpius was conceived.

**This chapter was Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass. Fluffy but, as I've said before, it's nearly Valentine's Day!**


	30. Going In Circles

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty: Going In Circles

She was impossible to woo. For every step forward they took two steps backwards. They were chasing each other in circles, the chase never ending.

* * *

"Evans, you, me, library, eight o'clock. What do you say?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!"

"The answer is no, Potter!"

* * *

She refused every offer he made. No date appealed to her. None of Sirius' best pick-up lines worked. She was simply not interested.

* * *

"Was your dad an alien? 'Cos you're out of this world."

"My dad was a Muggle, now piss off."

* * *

She wasn't one for sexual innuendoes either.

"If you were my homework, I'd gladly do you on the desk."

"You sick minded creep!"

* * *

Nor for any kind of cheesy line at all.

* * *

"If I could arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"If I could rewrite the dictionary, the definition of prat would be 'James Potter.'

"Hey!"

* * *

"If you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you."

"If you were a tear in my eye I would cry until I got rid of you."

* * *

Even incredibly well-thought out lines did not impress her.

* * *

"Hi, you're really…um, hot."

"You're really stupid."

"It sounded good in my head!"

* * *

And even references to the Muggle culture she'd been raised with made her back off.

* * *

"Potter. James Potter."

"Off. Piss Off."

* * *

Finally, he gave up.

* * *

"I will never ask you out again, Evans. I've asked you a million times and you've always refused."

"Maybe I wanted you to ask me a million and _one _time, Potter!"

"Oh, Lily, I didn't know. Will you go out with me?"

"Still no, James. The real question here is: Will you go out with me?"

"YES!"

**This chapter was James Potter/Lily Evans. I enjoyed writing this! Cheesy pick-up lines are awesome!**


	31. Mountain

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-One: Mountain

He prodded uncertainly at the rashers of bacon sizzling on the portable stove.

"Couldn't we just use magic, Arthur?" Molly asked, appearing at the doorway of the tent. "Or we've got a perfectly good kitchen in here!"

"We must get the proper camping experience," he replied through gritted teeth as the flickering flame sputtered out again. "Oh, look, here come the children."

Molly turned towards the disorganised crowd of red-heads. Bill was carrying a sleepy Ginny and Charlie was holding the hand of a crying Ron.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked, swooping upon her child and lifting him into her arms.

"Fred and George pushed him into the mud, I saw them," Percy said pompously. The identical and mischievous five year-old boys looked shocked.

"What? We would never push ickle Ronniekins into the mud!" said the one with an **F** on his jumper.

"Never in a million years, for we love our ickle Ronniekins, don't we?" the one who must be George said. He stretched out his arms to Ron but the toddler screamed and buried his head in his mother's shoulders.

"That's enough!" Molly shouted. "Go to your bunks and think about what you've done!"

"Yes, sir," one of them said as the two of them walked into the tent. Molly shook her head exasperatedly as Arthur walked over to them.

"Er, I'm afraid the Muggle contraption has given up the ghost," he said. "Will you cook for us inside?"

"Of course I will, you Muggle-loving idiot," she said, her face softening.

"Get a room," Bill shouted, setting Ginny down. The elder Weasleys smiled at each other and went back into the tent.

**This was not only a moderately fluffy Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, it was also an attempt to capture the collective 'Weasley love' and the true horrors of camping trips. I picture this being the year 1983, when the children would have had ages from thirteen downwards. Thanks for reading!**


	32. Fake

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Two: Fake

Fake pictures of love.

_Crash_

Fake tokens of love.

_Crash_

Fake love.

_Crash_

Fake,

_Crash_

Fake,

_Crash_

Fake!

He chose my little cousin over me! Me! Dominique Weasley, of the strawberry-blonde hair and Veela charms. He chose Lily Luna Potter, she of the Weasley hair and many freckles. People have even started calling them a cute couple name: _Lilsander_!

He gave me gifts. He took pictures with me. I had all of the trinkets and photos displayed on my table. Now they lie on the floor, glass like frost upon the carpet, the smooth surface of the table covered in rose petal, ripped off in a fit of rage.

I flick my wand at the debris and it all rises into the air. I fling it at the window and there's a kind of savage enjoyment as it flies through the window. It was all fake.

Fake!

_Crash_

**This chapter was Lysander Scamander/Dominique Weasley. Very fun to write!**


	33. Amazing

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Three: Amazing

"What do you think of this painting?" Harry asked, pulling off the cover with a flourish to reveal a peaceful summer's day scene.

"It's amazing," Parvati said. She had to resist the urge to add 'You're amazing.'

"Thanks!" he said, hugging her. "I painted something from when we went to the Yule Ball together."

"Let me see!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face. Ah, the Yule Ball. That was when her hero-worship of The-Boy-Who-Lived became something more. He sorted through piles of canvasses until he found the right one. It's a painting of her, Parvati, dancing with Jean-Pierre, the Beauxbatons boy. Through the feet and swirling robes you can just see a dark-haired man gazing at the woman in the foreground with longing.

"It's amazing," she repeated. "You're amazing." This time the statement had slipped out before she can stop it. Harry looked shocked momentarily but quickly regained his composure.

"You're amazing too, Parvati," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. She smiled at him, seeing her own dark brown eyes reflected in the emerald depths of his.

He took her other hand. They remained gazing into each other's eyes for several minutes. The much taller man lowered his head slowly and kissed her. She kissed him back, hardly daring to believe this was real. Maybe it was only for a few seconds, but he was hers and she was his and the soundless words they exchanged in those moments conveyed so many feelings and meanings.

The next day it was all over the paper gossip columns that Harry Potter and Parvati Patil were shortly to elope due to her becoming pregnant.

"How did you do it?" Parvati's friends asked enviously.

"I told him he was amazing," was always her reply.

**Fluffy, but I 'Aww'd out loud when I wrote this and I am proud to do that to myself. This was Harry Potter/Parvati Patil. As for the gossip columns' take on the story, we all know how they exaggerate stories!**


	34. Tattered Edges

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Four: Tattered Edges

The hem and trailing sleeves of her robes are tattered and frayed as she sweeps along the corridor. Pieces of the thick fabric are burned, torn and stained with various substances. She is searching the corridors, searching and searching.

She is cautiously allowing herself to be pleased about the events that have passed. Voldemort is finally gone. Everything the Order of the Phoenix worked for, everything Albus Dumbledore worked for, it has been accomplished. But there are many people who must be mourned. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley and many others have given their lives to this cause. Tears as well as happy smiles are filling the faces of the crowds throughout the castle.

She finds the body she was searching for in one of the many abandoned classrooms throughout the castle. It's very cold despite the warm night. She can see the fog of her breath in front of her when she hesitantly pushes the door open. There are no desks in here, no chairs, no crowd of rowdy students, no bookshelves, no teacher. It is a sad and lonely room in what is mostly a happy, crowded castle.

His body is lying in the middle of the room. Sad and broken. The man who seemed so tall and commanded so much attention when he was alive looks tiny in death, easily ignored. The billowing black robes are spread out around him, taking up more floor space than his body does.

She remembers when the chalk-white, snake-like face was human and handsome. She remembers when those blood-red eyes were dark and shining. In this body she sees only the evil Lord Voldemort, no trace of Tom Marvolo Riddle, no trace of the man she loved. Her Tom died a long time ago.

**This chapter was Tom Marvolo Riddle/Minerva McGonagall. This is set the same night as his defeat.**


	35. Hero

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Five: Hero

Everyone wanted a piece of him. The hero of the 'Light Side'. The Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone had been horrified when they'd believed him to be dead and now they needed to touch him, to hear him speak, to prove this was real and not a dream.

People were surreptitiously removing the bodies of those who had died. I didn't know where they were going, nor did I want to know. I closed my eyes as Fred's body was removed.

Harry looked straight at me. He pushed his way through a crowd of admirers and found his way to my side. I turned away from him to hide the tears inching their way down my face.

"I know you're crying," he said, quietly, so no one could hear. "It's perfectly fine to cry after what you've been through. What you've lost." I lean against the reassuring warmth and solidness of his body, allowing my tears to simply flow.

I soon reached the awkward, gulping stage of crying. Harry handed me a tissue and waited patiently for me to mop up my tears.

"I bet I look hideous," I said, trying to examine myself in the polished floor.

"You look fine," he said. "No one will expect you to look perfect after a battle."

"You're sweet," I replied, managing a very small smile. I hugged him. Maybe other women would be jealous of me, but I loved him.

"Ginny, I broke up with you because of Lord Voldemort," he said slowly. "He's gone now. I know Death Eaters might still try to rise against me, but I think I can face them if I have you."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend again?" I asked incredulously, hardly daring to believe this was real.

"I think so," he said hesitantly. His forehead was creased in a confused frown. "I'm a hero. Everyone admires me, but the only person I want to admire me is Ginny Weasley."

"You can be my hero, baby," I said, pulling him down to my level for a kiss.

**This chapter was Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley. The reason he said it was OK to cry was because I can totally picture Ginny slapping him if he'd said 'Don't cry.' Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	36. In Love

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Six: In Love

Oh, Weasley, you look so fucking good in love.

Red hair flying, Quidditch robes fluttering, smiling sweetly, waving to the dark-haired commentator.

And there's me, mourning and crying in break-up gloom.

Black hair lank, Hogwarts robes baggy, mouth turned down, ignoring any called greetings or waves.

She is in love with Harry Potter.

I was in love with Cedric Diggory.

She is forever together with Harry Potter.

I still haven't gotten over our break-up.

She has the epitome of a perfect life.

My life is about as far from perfect as you can get.

She wakes up every morning excited about the day ahead.

I go to bed every evening begging for someone to kill me.

Harry Potter was once in love with me. Once I had Cedric and my friends. Once I was respected by women and I could wrap men around my finger. Once I was happy.

Now Harry Potter is lost to me. Now I don't have Cedric and my friends have abandoned me. Now women look at me with disgust and men ignore me. Now I am miserable.

Weasley, I look absolutely miserable after losing love.

And you look so fucking good in love.

I hate you.

**This chapter was Harry Potter/Cho Chang. I know it's a unique take on the prompt, but I can imagine Cho thinking this at a Quidditch match.**


	37. Let Me Out

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Let Me Out

Our marriage was a prison. We were thrown together without warning and expected to immediately fall in love and be able to live together. That hope couldn't have been further from what really happened.

We lived in icy silence when our son was around and had explosive fights when he was at school. Every day I prayed for someone to unlock my prison door and let me out.

Our fights would rival nuclear explosions. I'd throw something, he'd throw something, I'd curse him, he'd curse me and we'd end up lying paralysed or otherwise harmed until the effects wore off.

We fought so many battles side by side. We tortured, we murdered, we pillaged and committed all other crimes together. We were even caught and thrown into Azkaban together.

On the one hundred and eighteenth day of my imprisonment I found out that my son had died. I went insane that day. I clawed at the walls of my prison, screaming and yelling. I screamed for my son.

That was the day I swore never to leave Rabastan. He was my final reminder of my son, my final link to him. To lose Rabastan would be to lose my son and I couldn't let that happen to myself. I had to keep hold of my son. I had to remember Aquarion.

**This chapter was Rabastan Lestrange/Bellatrix Lestrange. To those who say 'Bellatrix had a son?' we have no idea what happened to many characters before Harry.**


	38. Sickness

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Sickness

True love is like a disease. It ruins lives and it hurts people. It's like a disease that destroys your defences and leaves you powerless against it. It's a sickness that I am proud to say I have only ever experienced once.

"Can't you Accio the bloody book yet, Harry?" I asked, looking up from my thrilling activity of rolling my wand along the desk. "I'm bored out of my skull."

"Almost got it," he said through gritted teeth. "Accio! Accio! Accio!" He jabbed his wand at the book lying on a cupboard and it moved slightly, but didn't fly at him.

"I say we call it a day and come back tomorrow," I said, grabbing my wand and standing up.

"No!" Harry yelled. "Accio, bloody Accio!" I watched, shocked, as the heavy book zoomed towards him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling next to him. I listened to his heart and felt his pulse. He wasn't moving and I could barely hear his heart. "Harry, can you hear me?" I put my ear to his mouth to listen for his breath and he opened his eyes.

"Ow, what happened?" he asked, groaning and massaging his head. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me tightly.

"Hermione! Ow! Let go!" he shouted, tugging at my grip. I let go and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I thought something terrible had happened to you!" I exclaimed, hugging him again.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said. "Let's go back to the Common Room."

"Okay," I said, getting up and brushing lint from my robes.

That was true love. That was a disease. That was the sickness I've only ever experienced once.

**This chapter was Harry Potter/Hermione Granger from Hermione's POV. I apologise for not updating in forever, but school has kept me incredibly busy. Ah, I won't bother you with my terrible excuses, I just hope you're glad this story is back!**


	39. Rainbow

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Rainbow

"Luna, remind me again why we're sitting in the rain," he said, looking up from under strands of soaking wet red hair.

"We're waiting for the sun to come out because when a rainbow comes we'll see the leprechauns," Luna explained in her usual serene manner.

"Of course," Ron said under his breath as the dotty girl lay back down on the wet grass. "Why did I even bother asking?"

"Look, here comes the sun!" Luna exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a faint ray of light peeking out from behind the grey clouds. "Watch."

"Wow," Ron breathed as he saw a rainbow arching across the sky in its seven different colours right in front of his eyes.

"It's so beautiful," Luna whispered, her hand sliding over to take his. Whether it was accidental or deliberate was irrelevant at that point in time. He took hold of her hand and pulled her closer, sharing this moment together.

"Thank you for letting me see this, Luna," he said. "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome, Ron," she said. "Let's go and look for a pot of gold." She took his hand and guided him along the grass. He followed, confused as to what they would find.

"Welcome to paradise," Luna said. She pushed aside a low branch to reveal a clearing. It was filled with dappled green light. The floor was covered with soft moss.

"Your hair looks like gold," he said softly. Luna smiled and sat down, her back resting against a tree trunk. Through the branches of pale pink blossom the rainbow was still visible against a blazing blue sky.

Luna smiled her dreamy smile right at him. He felt a jolt deep inside as he realised in a rush of feeling that he was in love with her. Without a second thought, he bent down and kissed her.

"I found my pot of gold," she whispered as Ron wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

**This chapter was Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood. Thirty-nine chapters and this is only the second chapter in which Luna's love life is going the right way. And, to icedpandacookies, next chapter will be *checks prompt list* Sirius/Hermione, but the chapter after that will be your requested Oliver/Katie.**


	40. Dead Tired

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Forty: Dead Tired

She was climbing the stairs back to her room when she saw the warm yellow light seeping out of the crack beneath the door. She picked her way across the carpet that had an odd habit of snapping at the feet of people who walked across it and pushed open the door with a gentle tap of her knuckles.

"Sirius, are you alright?" she whispered, her gaze going to the man sitting at the dusty desk, staring at a piece of paper in his hands.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. "I was looking at this." She took the piece of paper he held out towards her and looked at it. It was a sheaf of photos, some of Sirius, some of him with the other Marauders, some of him with just one of his friends, some with his friends and Lily and one that pictured him with James, Lily and baby Harry.

"Oh, Sirius," she said, blinking away tears and looking at him. "You shouldn't torture yourself with memories."

"I can't help it," he said. "I miss them, Hermione." Seeing the man slumped with despair, his face buried in his hands, the usual calm, collected, logical persona of hers was pushed aside by her motherly side. She stood beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss them, but you have friends in the present too," she said. "You have the friendship of so many people, Sirius, and you can't live in the past. It will eventually destroy you."

"Thank you, Hermione," he said sincerely. "I'm going to bed now, and you should too. You must be tired." Once again Hermione's current personality changed to that of the teasing, flirty, confident girl she wasn't in every day life.

"I'm dead tired," she whispered, grinning at him. "Dog tired, in fact."

"Don't be a tease," he said, his familiar, wolfish grin coming over his face. "Goodnight."

"Night!" Hermione said cheerfully. She turned to leave but decided in one instant she had one more thing to do before she left. She bent down, moved aside the dark hedge of hair and kissed Sirius' stubbly cheek.

She smiled and shut the door, drifting up the stairs, barely even noticing as the carpet nipped at her heels. Something had changed between her and Sirius in that instant. A late night deep, soul-baring discussion changed anyone's relationship. Kissing him had sealed that. Their relationship had changed forever.

**OK, so this was Sirius Black/Hermione Granger and my first foray into the world of cross-gen. I still find it a bit iffy, but I didn't mind writing this chapter. What did you think?**


	41. Wish Upon A Star

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Forty-One: Wish Upon A Star

"Katie, what are you doing up at this hour?" Oliver asked, approaching the brunette standing by the window. "If that bloody Percy Weasley comes along he'll give you a detention for sure."

"I was looking at the stars," she explained. "They're so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Devastating," he said, wondering exactly where this conversation was going. "Come back to Gryffindor tower, Katie."

"You can see hundreds of stars up here," Katie continued. "No towns nearby, see. No artificial light to create an orange mist below the heavens."

"Aside from me listening to you getting all poetic, what exactly is going on here?" Oliver asked, growing edgy as he heard the sounds of footsteps somewhere far away, but moving quickly.

"You can see Orion and the Big Dipper and the Pole Star," Katie said as if she hadn't heard him. "Oh, look, Oliver, a shooting star!" She grabbed his hand and pointed out the silvery streak across the indigo canvas. "Make a wish!"

"I wish for candyfloss and a house made of gingerbread," he said sarcastically, simply wishing they could get the childish behaviour over and done with so he could go back to bed. "Let's go to bed, we've got a big Quidditch game tomorrow."

"Not until you make a proper wish!" Katie said, folding her arms and pouting like a toddler who wasn't getting her way. "Wish properly!"

"Fine!" Oliver sighed. "I wish for success in Quidditch and for a nice girl to love me."

"I wish to find a sweet and lovely man who loves me as much as I love him," Katie whispered, her eyes slanting towards him the whole time though she was speaking to the star.

Oliver looked into the innocent blue eyes and saw a wealth of emotions. Without thinking or considering the consequences, he kissed her. She kissed him back, gently and sweetly.

"Oliver Wood! Katie Bell! Stop that inappropriate display at once!" someone shouted. Oliver pulled back from the kiss to find Percy Weasley stalking down the corridor towards them. "Get back to your separate dormitories at once! Professor McGonagall will hear about this!"

"I just had my first kiss, I could sing!" Katie squealed as they walked the silent, shadow-filled corridors back to Gryffindor Tower, hands entwined.

"Please don't," Oliver pleaded. "I've heard your singing, and it's not very tuneful, or sweet." She elbowed him but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"My wish already came true," she whispered. "It must be a record time."

**This was Oliver Wood/Katie Bell. Thanks to icedpandacookies for the suggestion, and this is dedicated to her. Also, as of this chapter, I'm writing a one-shot based on or extending the events in each chapter, so look out for that.**


	42. Cheating

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Forty-Two: Cheating

"No way, Draco, no fucking way!"

"If you don't do this I'll make sure that everyone knows about you and Madam Pomfrey!"

"Draco, that was ten fucking years ago! Don't you fucking dare!"

"You give up snogging her for a month or I will!"

"What will you give me if I succeed?"

"Ten Galleons?"

"No way! It's a hundred Galleons or no bet!"

"Fine. African arsehole."

"Pureblood pansy."

"Good luck with this, Blaise."

"I won't be needing any luck, Draco."

And so the ultimate challenge began for me. Owing to several unfortunate incidents in our school days, I had a bet with Draco fucking Malfoy that I could give up snogging Luna for forty days - a practice he said Ginny told him that Granger said Muggles call 'Lent' - or he would tell the most unscrupulous journalists about that unfortunate incident.

I don't think I've ever had such a hard time succeeding in a bet in my life. Living with Luna, I had to see her and her pale-haired perfection every second I wasn't working. I was so tempted to cheat, to disobey the rules of the bet. After all, what Draco didn't know would hurt him.

The temptation grew too much on the thirty-ninth day of the forty day limit. Luna danced before me, her hair flying around her and a sweet smile on her lips. I couldn't help it and I took her in my arms for the first time in thirty-nine God-awful days and kissed her.

"You're cheating," she reproached, her wide eyes gazing up at me while I concentrated on undoing the tiny, fiddly buttons on her cardigan.

"You're worth it," I answered, losing patience with the garment and simply ripping. It was at that moment Ginny danced into the room, bearing gifts and followed by a smirking Draco.

"I win!" he crowed triumphantly. "You cheater, I knew I'd win!"

That was how the story of my crush on Madam Pomfrey while we were at school and other happenings between her and I came to be plastered across every tabloid in the Wizarding World the next day.

And when Luna gave birth to our first child nine months later, every memory of a blushing schoolboy crush on a woman who had essentially been the school nurse flew my mind. I only knew the wonder of cradling my first born and the love for my wife. For my Luna. And I was happy I'd cheated, no matter the consequences.

**I'm so sorry for the length of time between this update and the last. There really is no excuse, but I hope you'll be glad to know I'm going to pick this story back up again. After all, I only have fifty-eight left to go :D This chapter was Blaise Zabini/Luna Lovegood.**


	43. Lurking

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Forty-Three: Lurking

There's that odd prickling sensation down the back of her neck again. She's being watched. She turns every which way, trying to see through a haze of rain and the dark night.

"Who's there?" she calls down the dark street. There is no answer, only the feeble flickering of an orange streetlight and the distant mournful mewing of a cat. She turns away from her survey of the surrounding alleyways and hedges, unable to shake off a feeling of unease, and walks away, splashing through numerous puddles as rain trickles down her umbrella.

In the bushes, something is lurking. Yellow eyes shine through interwoven branches and strong muscles tauten under silky, shining black fur. The majestic panther yawns languidly, showing off white fangs, and appears to stand on its hind legs before transitioning into a man, black robes blending seamlessly with the night and hair trailing and wet.

He watches the young woman walking away, her hair enabling him to keep track of her even through sheets of cold rain. He wonders what has brought him to this low, to lurking in bushes and alleyways to spy on her.

Of course, it's the lurking suspicion that she and Draco may have something. That's the only reason he hides away, sometimes as his Animagus form and other times under the influence of Polyjuice potion, to watch her.

The way may have ended, but prejudices and allegiances remain strong. He can see the old society, the worst society, rebuilding itself around him, and at the head of it are the Potter boy and those redheaded blood traitors. She is one of the enemy and he will not have his own flesh and blood fraternising with the enemy.

They've done everything for their son, and he has done the most. He has given his only son a title, a pure lineage, a long line of eligible pureblood women to choose from, a place near the top of society, a purpose in life and he will not let a man with so much ahead throw everything away on a blood traitor.

To betray blood is worse than to be born without it. So why does he somehow find the redhead and the fire in her veins and her blatant support for Muggles and Mudbloods and her filth captivating? It's just one of life's great mysteries, the same as why the Dark Lord was defeated at the hands of an inexperienced half-blood seventeen year old.

He turns on his heel and strides off into the miserable night. This is not over. He will not let Draco have Ginevra.

**This chapter was Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley. Don't ask where the pairing or the inspiration came from. I would love to know if you guessed who the characters were.**


	44. Sunset

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Forty-Four: Sunset

The sunset was reflected in the smooth surface of the lake, undisturbed by the bloody battle, turning the clear water blood-red to echo the blood on the grass and splashed across the castle.

Tucking her blood-stained bare feet neatly beneath her, she combed flame-blackened tendrils of hair behind her ear and looked out towards the bending, swaying figures of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

"Lavender?" Hearing that deliciously familiar Irish brogue, she hurriedly wiped away smudges of dirt on her face, combed tangles out of her hair with her fingers and pulled off her blood-stained shirt. Turning around, she smirked to see Seamus distracted by all the skin displayed by her sleeveless low-cut shirt.

"Yes, Seamus?" she asked sweetly. He slumped onto the grass, showing off his long limbs and muscular torso.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you got attacked by Greyback."

"Not too serious, but thanks for worrying," she answered, laying a bruised hand, with its two broken fingers, on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," he murmured. He kissed her then, and, despite the bloodshed, the deaths and the needlessly wasted lives, while in his arms she believed that she could make it through.

**Pairing 'twas Seamus Finnegan/Lavender Brown. Coming up next are some Marauder-era pairings :)**


	45. Delusional

Tell Me One Hundred Times

Chapter Forty-Five: Delusional

There was a time when she was the prettiest girl at office parties. Even Petunia, her little brother's bride-to-be, couldn't hold a candle to her with her hourglass figure and the wonders the seventies styles did for her.

Yes sir, Marjorie Dursley was going to go far. Pretty and charming, but tough enough to hold her own in what was undeniably a man's world.

At least, until she met the owner of a drill company to rival Grunnings. Graham Alderton was rich, successful, fatally charismatic and extremely attractive in a going grey early way.

It didn't take lone, just a few months and hundreds of simply heavenly dates before Margie was blissfully happy with a ring on her finger. Graham always called her Margie and bought her expensive presents, everything from silk scarves to gold bracelets and even twelve red roses, eleven real, one fake, with promises of, "I will love you until the last rose dies."

Three weeks before their wedding, she floated back to her flat after her wedding dress fitting and finding twenty-five white lilies in her office. Her tiara, a family heirloom, was still balanced on her shining chestnut curls as she opened the door.

It was then she found her fiancé in bed with his stupid secretary.

She raged and screamed, threw the tiara and several china vases at him and ran out of the house, sobbing desperately. The heavens opened above her and soon she was shivering and soaked to the skin.

She hurled the diamond to the ground where it rolled away into the gutter. Then she trailed to her brother's little slice of suburban heaven and cried herself to sleep.

Yes, there was a time when she was the prettiest girl. But she realised all too soon that she was delusional to think looks could get her through, and then her beauty was allowed to fade.

**I hope you enjoyed the OC of this pairing: Graham Alderton/Marjorie Dursley.** **I hope you enjoyed and felt for Marge.**


End file.
